


Yeah, I Do

by i_kinda_like_writing



Series: Derek and Stiles Reacting to the Other in Danger [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Pre-Slash, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_kinda_like_writing/pseuds/i_kinda_like_writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have been kidnapped by an incubus. This is a sadistic incubus that wants to force Derek to watch as he seduces Stiles, who is vulnerable under the incubus' powers.<br/>Comfort after returning safely leads to realizations that could make the pair happier than they've ever been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah, I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I read something like this just the other say and I kept picturing Derek struggling to get untied and this happened.  
> I did a little research on incubi and succubi so I hope I did it justice.  
> Hope you enjoy!

When Derek comes to, his vision is still hazy. He can’t see much through the black dots floating around his eyes. It alarms him so much he forgets to use his other senses until he hears a whimper. At that, Derek shuts his eyes tight and listens and smells to find out what is happening.

It smells damp and moldy, like Erica’s basement that day her parents had roped the pack into cleaning it out. He must be underground. He doesn’t hear more than four heartbeats, so that’s four men (or women) in the room with him. He goes back to his nose and flinches at the overwhelming scent of blood. Blood he recognizes…

“Stiles?” His hoarse voice croaks out.

“Ah, it wakes.” An unfamiliar voice says. Derek blinks his eyes open and it takes him another second before his vision focuses. A blonde man is grinning widely at him, a toothy grin that makes Derek snarl. The man frowns. “No need to be testy, Mr. Werewolf. It’s your own fault that you’re here.”

“What-what do you want?” Derek chokes out. His voice is still hoarse. The man grins again, straightening up. He’s taller now, almost intimidatingly so, and well-built. It hits Derek that this must be the incubus in town. But as he looks around the room to see more objectively attractive people he realizes that it was a group of them, not just the one. Now the only problem is figuring out what they want.

“I’m an incubus. What else would I want?” Derek shuts his eyes tightly again. A bisexual incubus is not uncommon, but they have more power than heterosexual ones because they derive power from both genders. Engaging in… _activities_ with such a powerful incubus could lead to serious health issues or worse, death.

“Then get it over with, you demon. Why bother dragging it out?” Derek says through his teeth. When there’s no response, Derek opens his eyes to see the incubus grinning even wider.

“What would be the fun in taking someone without a fight? As a werewolf you must know the fun is in the chase. An incubus’ chase is the struggle.” The blonde incubus waves a hand and the two other incubi (a woman with long black hair and another one with a pixie cut) leave the room. “I guess we’ll just have to wait a little while longer for the fun.”

Derek frowns at the floor, trying to figure out what the incubus means. That’s when Stiles’ heartbeat picks up and he starts to wake up. Derek’s heart is in his throat, it all suddenly making sense. He starts thrashing in his chair, hands tied too tight to move.

“Don’t you touch him.” He growls. The incubus giggles in glee.

“There’s the fight I’m looking for.” Stiles seems to fully wake.

“Mm, Der’k?” He mumbles. “Where’re we?”

“Just listen to me, ignore everything else. Listen to my voice, only my voice.” Derek says. He’s not even facing Stiles, they’re tied back to back.

“W-What? Why?” Stiles asks, voice sounding slightly frightened.

“Keep your eyes closed, Stiles, just focus on m-” Derek is cut off when the incubus ties a piece of cloth around Derek’s mouth, effectively gagging him.

“Don’t ruin my fun, Werewolf. I’ve been waiting a while for this.” The incubus says. It starts to move their chairs around, pulling Derek to the wall so he’s facing the room and Stiles. Stiles’ eyes are shut tightly, listening to Derek’s instructions. The incubus kneels down in front of him, smirk being replaced with a soft smile. “Hello handsome. Don’t be afraid. I’m not gonna hurt you.” Stiles doesn’t react and Derek silently praises him. “Open those pretty eyes for me, won’t you? Beauty like that shouldn’t be hidden.”

“No, no,” Stiles mumbles, shaking his head. The incubus smiles a little wider.

“Come on sweetheart. Just open your eyes for me.” It says. Stiles slowly blinks open his eyes and Derek curses internally. Stiles frowns at the incubus.

“W-Who are you?” He asks. The incubus smiles.

“I’m here to help.” It caresses Stiles’ cheek and Stiles flinches. “Now, now darling. Don’t be afraid.”

“Go ‘way. I-I don’t want to.” Stiles turns his head away. The incubus’ expressions turns angry.

“Saving yourself are you?” It hisses. “Saving yourself for someone who will _never_ want you back. It’s pathetic, Stiles. Just let him go.” Stiles shakes his head violently.

“No, no you’re wrong.” Stiles doesn’t sound so sure. Derek struggles against his binds.

“Am I? Has he ever looked at you like anything other than a nuisance? Does he do any more than tolerate you? He doesn’t _care_ Stiles, just let me in.” Stiles eyes shut tightly at that and Derek growls, deep in his chest. He’d bet his life that this is bringing back memories of the nogitsune. Derek’s teeth elongate and he tries to bite through the gag, thrashing widely in his seat.

Stiles keeps his eyes closed, trying to think of things other than the incubus in front of him. His research had shown that the incubus had an effect on people, making them vulnerable, but he didn’t think it would be like this. Stiles thinks of his Dad and watching baseball games together on the couch, eating salads because pizza isn’t healthy. He thinks of pack nights when he and Erica school the others in Mario Kart. Thinks of Scott and Allison, happy together, finally. If they were in this situation, they wouldn’t have any problems. They’re devoted to one another, there’s no way the incubus could get to them. That’s when the idea pops into Stiles’ mind.

He thinks of Derek. The lazy Sunday mornings after a pack sleepover when they end up in the kitchen together, cooking a humongous breakfast for the pack. The training days when Derek always lets Stiles feel like he’s involved even though he’s no match for the ‘wolves. Derek having dinner with Stiles and his dad after long research sessions, and Derek always slipping his dad red meat even though he knows he isn’t supposed to have it.

“ _Stop it_!” The incubus hisses. “Focus on me!” Stiles shakes his head.

“No, no, no,” Stiles mumbles it under his breath repeatedly. Derek can see the incubus getting angrier by the second and he remembers a line he read during a research session. _If the incubus fails to seduce a victim, it will take instead_. The incubus howls with rage and grabs at Stiles’ jeans. Derek pulls so hard on the steel chair that it snaps and he flies across the room, knocking over the succubus. He can hear Stiles reciting the Hail Mary, which is like an exorcism for incubi. Derek finds himself wanting to rip the incubus limb from limb but he’s limp in Derek’s arms by the time Stiles finishes reciting it. Derek turns and rushes over, untying Stiles quickly.

“Are you ok? Did it hurt you?” Derek asks. Stiles just shakes his head, a little shaken up. Not a second later Boyd and Scott come rushing through the door. They glance at the dead incubus to their right and then back to the pair in the center of the room.

“Everyone alright?” Scott asks through his fangs. The pair nods numbly. “Then let’s get home.”

 

*~*~*

 

Stiles is shivering by the time they make it back to the loft. Everyone’s been informed of the after effects of an incubus attack so they know something happened to Stiles. Stiles won’t answer any questions and it’s not Derek’s place to share information that isn’t his. So they bundle him up in blankets and sweaters, sitting him on the couch with Erica and Isaac to heat up. Erica eventually leaves to inform the Sheriff of the night’s events and Isaac has an early class so he has to drive back to U of C. That leaves Derek and Stiles alone in the loft.

Derek gathers up some more blankets and settles them around Stiles to find he’s still shivering. Derek bites his lip before deciding to screw it and gets under the covers with him. He wraps Stiles up in his arms tightly and bundles the blankets around them both. He doesn’t ask any questions even though he’s dying to know who Stiles is in love with (He must be in love, right? That’s what the incubus meant). A half an hour passes in silence before Derek speaks up.

“You getting warmer?” He asks. Stiles nods, his hair tickling Derek’s collarbone where Stiles is leaning his head. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“It made me feel so weak.” Stiles says. “Like I couldn’t fight it.”

“That’s what they do. You are a strong person, you couldn’t have avoided it.” Derek says. Stiles squirms so he can look up at Derek.

“Did you feel the same way?” He asks. Derek shakes his head.

“It wasn’t focusing its power on me.” Stiles’ eyebrows furrow.

“Then how did you break the chair?”

“Hmm?”

“You broke a steel chair in two. How could you do that without a reason?” He asks. Derek’s ears turn pink.

“I-I was angry. It was trying to hurt you.” Stiles grins against Derek’s chest.

“Aw, you care about me.” Derek looks down at him.

“Of course I do. I care a lot about you.” Stiles flushes a little.

“Because I’m pack, right?” Stiles asks quietly. Derek frowns, shaking his head.

“No, because you’re you.” Stiles looks up at him, eyes a little wide.

“Do you-do you…?” Derek sighs.

“Go to sleep Stiles,” He mumbles. Stiles closes his eyes, mouth pulled into a wide smile.

“You _like_ me.” As Stiles drifts off to sleep, Derek presses his smile into Stiles’ hair.

“Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I really hope you liked it, and if so, comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
